Last Night
by Orange Inferno
Summary: The Titans are having a Christmas Party! But what happens when Raven wakes up with no memory of what happened that night? BBxRae
1. Chapter 1

It was to say the least, another boring day at the Titans Tower. Beast Boy was, as usual, arguing with Cyborg about who won the race, Starfire was intently studying the cookbook I had gotten her for her birthday and Robin was listening to music on his iPod. I was of course, sitting cross legged on the couch, reading another thick book, with a dent in the spine of it. Everything was as it should be; normal and actually, kind of quiet. That was, until Starfire came up with a "brilliant" idea.

"Friends! I have thought of the most wondrous idea!" Starfire exclaimed gleefully, twirling around with her apron, which Beast Boy had gifted to her for her birthday. I lazily yawned and stretched my arms out before resting my book on the cushion next to me. Starfire flew to the center of the room and clasped her hands together, bearing a smile that would give the Cheshire Cat a run for his money.

"Is it not the season a your Earth holiday 'Christmas'?" Starfire said, adding air quotes around Christmas. I nodded and non consciously glanced at the window. Seeing as this was California, it was still bright and green outside, which made it seem not more like summer than winter.

"And is it true there are feasts for this 'Christmas'?" Starfire said, enunciating Christmas. We all nodded.

"Well, I am thinking that we have a Titans Christmas of Partying!" Starfire exclaimed, looking around the room. Immediately Beast Boy sprang up from his position on the ground. His lanky body made him seem kinda cute as looked at Starfire like a child expecting a present. Wait. I did _not _just say Beast Boy was cute. I couldn't have. I didn't feel that way about Beast Boy. At least...I don't think I do.

"THAT IS AN AWESOME IDEA STARFIRE!" Beast Boy said wildly. He too was grinning like an idiot (no surprise there) and to my surprise, Cyborg was too.

"The grass stain's right, Star; that is a pretty good idea. I'm pretty sure we can use lower floor on the Tower that we don't use. What do you have to say Robin?" Cyborg offered.

"You know, it's not half bad. We never let loose. A party would be a wonderful idea." Robin said. My jaw hit the floor in shock. Robin? Let loose? Never in a million year would I use those two words in one sentence.

"What do you think Rae?" Beast Boy said, staring at me.

"Uh...sounds like an idea..I guess." I said quietly, trying to hide myself behind my book. Starfire clapped and smiled some more.

"So it is decided! A party shall be planned! Let the party planning commence!" Starfire said, sitting down next to Robin.

"Friend Cyborg has already offered the lower floor the Tower, so let us go downstairs and see if it is usable." Starfire said, looking at me. I sighed. Of course.

"Don't we have elevators?" I tried.

"Come on Rae, it'll be much quicker if you just teleport us there!" Beast Boy said. I sighed again; if I had one weakness it was Beast Boy. And waffles. So make that two weaknesses.

"Fine." I said, silencing Beast Boy. My teammates gathered close to me.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." In a second we were transported to what I believed was the ninth floor of the Tower. Like all the rooms there were large windows, which let in enough light without lamps. It smelled musty, and there were splotches of dirt and mud on the ground. Dust covered the glass windows and the room was in desperate need of some painting. Starfire's smile faltered for only a second before she began her cheery talking.

"Friends, we have work to do, but it will be worth it. Come on!" Starfire said hopefully. Although the room was a mess, Starfire was right. It probably would be worth it. Cyborg switched on the lights and it revealed some old furniture in the corner of the room.

"Well, we do have the money to renovate this room, and the time. It shouldn't take more than a few days. And Christmas is in two weeks." Cyborg said. Robin and Beast Boy perked up.

"Yeah! All we have to do is get started!" Robin said, almost as cheerful as his girlfriend."

"I'll go get the paint, and a some furniture for this room."

"I shall call the other heroes and friends. Robin shall call the catering company. Beast Boy, Raven, may you please clean the room?" Starfire said. Beast Boy's ears instantly drooped and he looked back up at Starfire.

"Do I have to?" he moaned. Robin looked at him sternly and he pouted, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Fine." he muttered. Robin smiled again and waved to us as he fled the room with Starfire.

"I'll get the mops." I sighed.

(_)

Five hours later (and I'm still covered in dirt) Beast Boy and I finished cleaning the ninth floor. The room looked much better, now that it was clean. The floors sparkled and the windows were literally crystal clear. Paint was setting on the walls (and all over Beast Boy and I) and he said that some furniture would be arriving before the party. Although it's unlike myself, I'm kinda excited. I've never actually been to a party that wasn't held by the mayor. Those were just formal parties that we _had _to go to. Normally I wouldn't get so...buzzed over something like this.

"Oh friends! You did a most glorious job!" Starfire shouted as she saw the room. I winced; her voice was quite loud, but forced a weak smile.

"Yeah, I guess we clean up pretty well." I said, nudging Beast Boy. He was half asleep next to me, too tired to say anything to Starfire. I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to smile. He looked so- wait. I was NOT about to say what I was going to say. No.

"I have done the inviting of guests! Titans East shall party and I suppose there are other heroes we can invite." Starfire said, a casting a tired look at Robin. He looked just as sleepy as Beast Boy, but he managed to stand up and offer a smile to Starfire.

"Of course Star. I got the catering company; Next week we'll go Christmas Tree shopping." Robin said, obviously trying not to fall asleep. I myself was very tired, but I didn't let it show. Cyborg didn't either, and he stifled a yawn.

**(One Week Before Party)**

"Oh! Friend Raven! You look wonderful!" Starfire said, as I exited the changing room. I was wearing a tea length tan dress with black netting and black beads embroidered onto it. I wasn't one for shopping, but I did enjoy this dress. The other ones weren't really my style. But I looked sophisticated and pretty in this dress, something neither of the other dresses provided. I had to smile at Starfire as she clapped happily. She looked like a pleased child.

"Alright. Can we go home now? My feet are killing me." I said, stepping back into the changing room to change back into my usual outfit. Starfire already had her dress picked out; it was a short strapless pink dress with lace at the bottom, looking like it belonged in a circus more than a party. But Starfire adored the damn dress and bought it, along with pink high heels, that increased her already tall height.

"Yes friend Raven. We shall return home." Starfire replied, clearly pleased with herself. I think she was just glad I even agreed to go shopping with her. I never went to the mall any of the other times she went. But maybe it was because I was trying to actually impress someone this time.

**(One Week Before Party)**

We were all currently in the T-Car, wearing winter jackets and snow boots. I had on a black knit cap and black and white mittens. I also had on a black winter coat and gray knee length winter boots. Starfire was excitedly conversing with Beast Boy, and I was unfortunately wedged between them. Beast Boy, being his comedic self, wore a goofy green, floopy eared hat. The reason we were all decked out in winter clothing was because we were going up to Northern California to get a Christmas tree. It seemed like a far way to go just for a tree (I had pointed out that I could just teleport us all there, though Robin had said that wouldn't be in the spirit of the season) but everyone was giddy for it. Ugh. Did I really just use the word giddy? Dear Azar help me.

"...and you put a star on top of the tree too and light it up!" Beast Boy said, explaining the concept of tree decorating to Starfire. We had never formally celebrated Christmas before (what with the villains and all) but now with the crime rates being lower, we finally had the time.

"Light it up? You set the tree ablaze!" Starfire said, horrified. Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"What? No! We put lights on the tree and we turn on the lights!" Beast Boy said quickly. Starfire looked relived and Cyborg suddenly stopped short in front of a ranch looking place.

"We're here kids!" Cyborg said, opening the door. I quickly jumped out of the car and stretched. Being cramped in a car for hours was most definitely, not good for one's back. Cyborg had an ax in his hand and was smiling wickedly at Beast Boy. The green changeling yelped, morphed into a green cat and hid behind my legs. I glowered at him before glaring at Cyborg.

"Aw relax Rae, I was only kidding." Cyborg said, as we all began walking into the ranch. Beast Boy jumped into my arms and I lowered my eyes as Robin and Cyborg laughed. I sighed and dropped Beast Boy to the ground. Being a cat, he landed on his feet before morphing back into a human.

It seemed to be hours until we all agreed on a tree worthy of a spot in the Tower. We decided to get two; one for the ninth floor, and one for upstairs. Beast Boy was carrying the tree on his back , as a mule and I was heavily concentrated on keeping the other tree midair. Finally, we reached the car and Cyborg looked at me nervously.

"Uh, Raven, could you do us a huge favor and teleport the trees home?" Cyborg said.

**(One Day Before Party)**

"_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells! Jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh! Hey!"_ Beast Boy sang. Loudly. And off tune. He had on a red Santa Cap and he was currently helping Robin wrap the lights around the Christmas tree. I had already done my part- topping the tree with the star- and right now, I was helping Starfire wrap gifts. I hadn't told anyone what I had gotten for Beast Boy yet. It was safely hidden in my room, under my bed, waiting to be opened by the eager Titan. I was wearing a wrapping bow that Cyborg had put on my hair was a joke, but decided to leave it there, seeing as Beast Boy would probably just find away to put it back in my hair. We were on the ninth floor right now, having already decorated out tree upstairs. The room was really coming together; the bright red walls seemed brighter seeings as Cyborg had also painted white stripes with it. We were sitting on an ornate rug that Cyborg had found in the basement and cleaned, with the rest of the furniture tying the room together. The windows were decorated with tinsel and it smelled like cinnamon in the room. It was surprisingly calming.

"Beast Boy! Shut up!" Robin finally snapping, throwing the scotch tape and Beast Boy's head. The green changeling grimaced and glared at our leader before I burst out in a fit of giggles. Before I knew it, so was everybody else.

**(Day of Party) **

The music was blaring and I was actually enjoying it. Starfire had convinced me to come dance with her and I was having a ball. The room was packed with fellow heroes, many of them drunk. I hadn't had one sip of alcohol and I prided myself in it. I really looked wonderful in my dress and with my hair in a loose bun, I looked less like myself and more like a movie star. Or Wonder Girl. You know, just, not blonde. I was still dancing with Starfire went a felt a tap on my shoulder. To my heart's content (seriously?) Beast Boy faced me as I whipped my head around.

"Come on Raven; let loose. Have a drink or two! It's our night off!" he said. I smiled up at him, acting out of character.

"I think I'll take you up on your offer. After that, I had a few drinks. So many, that I can't really count.

And it's a pity because I have no recollection of what happened last night.

**(Note)**

**Yes, they are all of drinking age in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes snapped open and I was panting. It was all just a dream. That party never happened. Thank god, because I was beginning to think that I had- **HOLY SHIT I'M WEARING A WEEDING RING!** My heart starts racing and I I jolt up, now fully awake. I'm sitting on a fluffy green bed, even though I really don't remember crawling into bed last night. Wait. This isn't my bed. This is...WHAT THE HELL DID I DO LAST NIGHT? I turned around, fully prepared to see an empty space next to me. What I got was much worse. I let out a loud scream as I stared at the sleeping form of Beast Boy next to me. His arm was draped across my pale legs and I quickly shoved him off me, smacking him in the head. He blinked at me before his eyes widened and he covered himself up with his blankets, blushing wildly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know! What are you doing here?" I screamed back.

"This is my room!" Beast Boy replied, incredulous. I huffed before getting back on topic.

"Why is there a ring on my finger Gar?" I said, panicking. I started to hyper ventilate and Beast Boy looked at his own finger, which had a gold band around it. Oh Azar, Oh Azar, Oh Azar! What did I do last night!

"Did we-did we get married?" I said hoarsely, looking at the ring on my finger. Suddenly Cyborg opened the door and rubbed his eyes. He glanced at Beast Boy and I as if it were no big deal.

"Oh, if it isn't the newly weds." he said.

"THE NEWLY WHATS?" I shrieked as the window shattering.

**(….)**

"We got married last night?" I croak, staring at Cyborg. My hair is messy and I'm pretty sure there's a red wine stain on my dress. Oh, my poor poor dress. It was Christmas morning, and this was NOT the present I was hoping for.

"Yep. Tied the knot at one of those drive in weddings." Cyborg said, rolling his eyes. I seriously hope he was kidding. Please tell me this was just a cruel joke. My little heart can't take it. We all sat in silence before Cyborg got up and left us both to ourselves. I was blushing madly and Beast Boy was still staring at that stupid ring on his finger.

"So...you're my wife now?" Beast Boy said finally, staring at me.

"Duh. Oh god. We have to get this annulled." I said, running my fingers through my hair.

"We can't." Beast Boy says after a moment of silence.

"What? Why?" I snap, looking up at him.

"Because it's Christmas. Town hall is closed." he said. I groaned and threw my hands up.

"Whatever. Let's just...let's just go downstairs and pretend nothing ever happened." I said, crawling out of his bed. I shivered just thinking about it. Technically, _I slept with Beast Boy. _I shuddered before grabbing my cloak (which had somehow made it's way into Beast Boy's room) and pulling it around me. I put my hood up and floated with Beast Boy down the kitchen, where Starfire was up in her normal chipper, making breakfast. She had a smile on her face and Robin was smiling too. Obviously, something had happened between the two of them.

"Oh. Hey..._Mrs. Logan._" Robin snickered. I growled and my eyes glowed. Robin sank down in his seat and decided not to say anything else. He better not.

I sat at the table next from my..._husband _and sighed. There were boatloads of presents under the tree and Cyborg entered the room, a burlap sack full of what I'm presuming is more presents, slung over his shoulder.

"More presents from the fans." Cyborg grumbled, placing the bag underneath the tree.

**(….)**

I sat next to Beast Boy, as he held a small box in his hand, grinning wildly. That goofy smile was contagious. Soon, I cracked a small grin watched as Beast Boy tore apart the wrapping paper. There was already a pile of presents next to him, and he was pretty eager to see what this one was. I had a pretty fair amount of presents too, but out of all of us, Beast Boy had the most. I don't know, I guess fans just like him better. So far, Jinx had gotten me a new spellbook, Starfire had gotten me a new sit of chinaware along with some tea, Robin had gotten me a personalized iPod touch, the newest one and Cyborg had gotten me a custom made laptop. Beast Boy had yet to give me a present, and I was pretty sure he forgot.

"Sweet!" he said, as he held yet another video game in his hand. He tossed it into his pile of presents and l rolled my eyes. I couldn't wait for Christmas to be over so we can get divorced and pretend this never happened. This is exactly why I had a strict 'no alcohol' rule. I went wild with it. Starfire handed me another present from underneath the tree. It was wrapped in royal purple wrapping paper and it was rectangular, like most of my presents. I gently peeled away the wrapping paper and (not) to my surprise I received another book. I carefully placed the book on top of my stack of other books and sighed. My head was killing me, and all I wanted to do was drag myself to bed.

"I'm going to my room. I'll see you guys later." I said in my usual monotone, levitating the stack of presents next to.

"Wait! Don't you need help with-"

"Nope." I said, slamming the door behind me.

**(…)**

Oh no. Oh no, this is truly terrible. Apparently, in the state of California, you had to wait 30 days until you could divorce. That means...one whole month...married to Beast Boy. There was a soft knock on my door and I quickly slammed the laptop shut.

"Come in." I slid open the door and Beast Boy nervously peeked his head in.

"Uh...hi, Rae." he said in a low voice. He cautiously walked into the room and played around with his fingers, not looking me in the eye.

"So tomorrow we'll just get this marriage annulled and we'll pretend nothing ever happened, okay?" he said. I shook my head.

"I looked it up; we have to wait 30 days until we can get divorced." I said miserably. I swear I saw his ears perk up.

"Oh. Wow. That's...that's, uh, something, isn't it?" Beast Boy said.

"Look, just because we're married doesn't mean we have to act like we're married." I said, standing up.

"Oh. Yeah. Right." Beast Boy said. He seemed generally nervous around me and I had to hold back a smile. We sat in awkward silence for a few moments until Beast Boy finally said something.

"Starfire said she wanted to talk you. You should...you should probably go down and talk to her." Beast Boy said.

"Will do." I said, tipping off my imaginary hat. I gently walked down the hall to Starfire's room, where I could hear off tune singing and the beat of a song. When I opened her door, I found Starfire singing into a hair brush.

"_Always! I want to be with you! And make believe with you! And live in harmony, harmony, OH LOVE!" _Starfire warbled.

Dear god, what has the world come to?

"Star?" I said, tapping her on the shoulder. She smiled at me and quickly turned off the music.

"Oh, hello there friend Raven! Did you enjoy my singing?" Starfire said, giggling.

"Uh...yeah. How do you know that song? You know what...I think I don't wanna know." I said, quickly adding the last part. She shrugged and motioned for me to sit on her round pink bed. I trudged over and sat on the side, ready to spring up at moment's notice.

"Friend, I see you are wearing the ring of marriage, are you not?" I nodded.

"And to Beast Boy, you are married to, correct?" I nodded more slowly, not sure where she was going with this one. Suddenly she threw her arms around my neck and began hugging me. MY eyes widened and I tried prying the red headed alien off of me.

"This is most wonderful! Oh! You shall have kids! And I will be Aunt Starfire and-"

"Star. We're getting divorced as soon as we can. It was a mistake. That's. All." I said, shushing her. She frowned and began talking again.

"Oh. Please Raven, think carefully about your choice." Starfire said, as I stood up to leave the room.

"Er...sure." I replied, dodging through the door. Of all people, I knew Starfire would be the most upset about this. I don't even know why Robin told her. Why did he get to know the events of last night and I didn't? Suddenly I felt myself collide into something soft and squishy. I rebounded on the ground and rubbed my head.

"Ah! Sorry Raven!' Beast Boy said, hurrying to pick me up from the ground. I growled and pushed myself up from the ground. I began to walk off into my room until Beast Boy stopped me in my tracks.

"Oh, wait! Robin wanted to talk to us. He said it was important." Beast Boy said nervously. I sighed and smacked my fore head. This could not be good.

**(Note)**

**Yes. The song Starfire is listening to is Always I Want to Be With You**

…**.I've been playing too much Robot Unicorn**


End file.
